


In The Bunker

by kolentine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Gay Sex, M/M, Protective Castiel, Smut, Supernatural (TV) - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolentine/pseuds/kolentine
Summary: A tough case leaves Sam in the bunker researching for days and Dean in the bunker having nothing to do for days. With a little help from Castiel, though, Dean manages. Would take place in-universe around seasons 7-9.





	

"I've never heard of anything like it before," Sam announced. The case the Winchester brothers were working was, indeed, a strange one. Not strange like their normal strange, like ghosts, vampires, demons, angels, but rather strange in the sense of absolutely mad. A whole town was decimated at once. Not one survivor, not a clue as to a demonic virus, no sulfur, no sign of a struggle. At any rate, sitting around pondering the minimal evidence wasn't going to do good. Sam and Dean got into the Impala and drove off, headed to the bunker.  
When they arrived, so, it seemed, had Castiel. Castiel and Dean were left alone as Sam went to the library to find information on the case. Dean didn't doubt that Castiel had only shown up because he somehow knew Sam would leave them alone, but he acted oblivious anyways.  
Dean glanced at Castiel. He smirked.  
Castiel and Dean's relationship was not a secret to Sam, but they pretended it was. It was more fun to them to imagine what they were doing was discrete and they couldn't be found, even though Sam could hear everything. Castiel approached Dean's side and put his head right next to Dean's. He whispered, "Go wash up."  
Dean shivered.  
Dean started off towards the shower. In the bathroom was one yellow bulb on the ceiling but Dean somehow managed to make it look perfect. The yellow light turned from mangy to a brilliant ray of sunlight cast through a stained window, dancing on his face and curving around his jawline. Dean stripped off his clothes slowly. He knew Castiel would be watching one way or another.  
First, the shirt. He unbuttoned the plaid carefully, slowly, delicately. Unbeknownst to him, each push of a button sent Cas into a convulsion. The shirt slipped off and fell to the floor. Next, he reached behind his head to grab the neck of his white undershirt. The fabric slowly pulled off, revealing his toned body. Dean didn't keep a perfect form like Sam with his salads, but his stomach was still a sight to see. Light chest hair painted his flat abdomen. In his stomach, the faint outline of a six-pack could be made out. He removed his belt and his pants sagged. The V in his hips was now apparent as was the thin line of hair reaching from his belly-button to his crotch. Cas smiled. Dean took off his pants rather clumsily, almost falling over, much to Cas's amusement. Dean's ass was now in view along with the nicely sized bulge in his boxers. The curve in his back just above his ass was now highlighted almost as perfectly as his jawline in the light. Finally, off came the boxers. Dean's penis made Castiel very happy. It was of good size, even on the larger side. Castiel started sweating.  
Dean climbed into the shower and turned on the water. Castiel was almost as excited as he was for what came next.


End file.
